cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockstar Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Rockstar Cookie is a Rare Cookie released on September 26, 2016, alongside his Pet, Spotlight Fan. He has the power to slide and suddenly throw tons of Note Jellies. Skill Slide to fill the gauge, then release to create Note Jellies which destroys obstacles. A fully charged Slide Blast will destroy nearby obstacles. Use Level Up to decrease required Slide. Magic Candy After creating a certain number of Note Jellies, Rockstar Cookie starts his Flaming Guitar Solo. In this mode, more Note Jellies are created than usual. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points earned from Note Jellies. Story Amidst all the sounds in the sizzling oven, Rockstar Cookie discovered the spirit of rock 'n' roll. He realized that in order to move the audience one must not only be talented, but give a stunning performance as well. During the ceaseless tuning of his style, he came to master his signature Slide Blast technique. Now he's a shining star amongst the Cookies. (Flaming Guitar) ''*Once you put on a Cookie costume, Jellies and background music will change as well.'' Playtime is over. Prepare yourself for a guitar performance like you've never heard before. Let the flaming spirit of rock run through your body! (Future Rockstar) ''If the classroom suddenly gets noisy, it is probably because of Rockstar Cookie's singing. He keeps telling everyone that he is going to become a famous musician in the future, and gives his autographs in advance.'' Strategy Rockstar Cookie is an acceptable Rare Cookie with the addition of his Magic Candy, and if he is obtained early enough on, should definitely be used in the player's lineup for Breakout Episode 1 for as long as he can uphold a decent amount of points. Statistics Loading Messages New *Rock 'n' Roll, baby! (retired) * Let's rock! General * Rock 'n' Roll, baby! * Oh, yeeeah! * Are you ready to ROCK? * Let's Rock!! * Rock is in my blood! * Rockstars rule the world! * Let's hit the stage! * I am the king of rock! 1vs1 Race * I am ready to ROCK! * Let's hit the stage! * Yeah! I dig this vibe! * Rock 'n' Roll, baby! * Rock music shall set us free! Tired * Rock never dies... Lobby Daily Gift *Got a rockin' gift for ya! "Hi!" * You want an autograph? Or a selfie? * He-ey! Wanna rock? Like * Grateful from the bottom of my big heart! * Aw yeah! Talk * I will rock forever! * I'm the icon of rock music! * I wanna try writing my music with silver ink! * This song's for Cookies who got cavities from too much Black Sugar! Gift *Yeah! That's the spirit of ROCK! (Given Rock Spirit Guitar String) *That's the ink! Yee-haw! (Given Silver Ink) *But didn't I tell you...? (Given Black Sugar Crystal) Relationship Chart * Carol Cookie: Carol's the best at writing lyrics! * Kiwi Cookie: Kiwi's my true soulmate! * Mint Choco Cookie: He might enjoys classics, but he's a rocker at heart! * DJ Cookie: That music's got no soul! Rock-n-roll forever! Updates *April 30, 2017 **Magic Candy added. *April 28, 2018 **Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 18, retired. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy greatly buffed. ** Combi bonus changed from "+50 points for each Music Jelly" to "+1400 points for Music Jellies." ** Activates a magnetic aura when sliding. ** Gauge gradually rises with time. * November 10, 2019 ** Increased base Energy. ** Gauge increase rate is now static regardless of Level. ** Increased point values and Magnetic Effect range for Music Jellies. ** Increased Combi bonus from +1400 points for Music Jellies to +7200. Trivia * Playing with this Cookie changes the background music while running. This is one of two Cookies with this ability, the other one being Mint Choco Cookie. * Rockstar Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "If you wanna be a rockstar, you have to study well at school! Everything's in the textbooks!" * Rockstar Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Cool! Thanks!" * Rockstar Cookie seems to have (or had) a sweet tooth, as implied by mentioning he has written a song for all the Cookies who have gotten cavities from too much Black Sugar Crystals.